geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Schlacht von Hastings
Die Schlacht von Hastings wurde am 14. Oktober 1066 zwischen der normannisch-französischen Armee von Wilhelm, Herzog der Normandie und der angelsächsischen Armee unter König Harald II Godwinson ausgetragen. Sie war der Beginn der Normannischen Eroberung von England. Hintergrund 911 hatte Karl III der Einfältige von Frankreich einer Gruppe Wikinger unter deren Anführer Rollo erlaubt, sich in der Normandie anzusiedeln. Die Wikinger der Region wurden als Northmen bekannt, was den Namen Normandie entstehen ließ. Sie übernahmen schnell die Kultur der Einheimischen, konvertierten zum Christentum und vermischten sich mit der Bevölkerung. Mit der Zeit verschob sich die Grenze des Herzogtums immer weiter nach Westen. 1002 heiratete Aethelred der Unberatene, König von England, Emma von der Normandie, Schwester von Richard II, Herzog der Normandie. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Edward der Bekenner verbrachte viele Jahre im Exil in der Normandie und bestieg den englischen Thron 1042. Dies führte dazu, dass die Normannen ein großes Interesse an der englischen Politik bekamen, da Edward sich sehr auf seine ehemaligen Gastgeber als Verbündete verließ und normannische Höflinge, Soldaten und Kleriker an seinen Hof holte, denen er viele Machtpositionen gab, größtenteils in der Kirche. Er blieb sein Leben lang kinderlos und hatte verschiedene Konflikte mit Godwin, Earl of Wessex und dessen Söhnen. Vermutlich ermutigte er Wilhelm, Herzog der Normandie in seiner Hoffnung auf die englische Krone. Als Edward am 5. Januar 1066 starb, hinterließ er keinen eindeutigen Erben und verschiedene Rivalen um den Thron blieben zurück. Sein direkter Nachfolger war Harald II Godwinson, der reichste und mächtigste englische Adlige und Sohn von Godwin, Earl of Wessex. Der Witan wählte Harald zum König und er wurde von Ealdred, Erzbischof von York, gekrönt, doch die Normannen verbreiteten das Gerücht, die Krönung sei von Stigand vollzogen worden, dem nicht rechtmäßig gewählten Erzbischof von Canterbury. Zwei mächtige Herrscher forderten ihn als mögliche Thronerben heraus. Herzog Wilhelm behauptete, dass ihm der Thron von Edward versprochen worden wäre und Harald ihm darauf einen Eid geleistet habe. Harald III Hardrada von Norwegen stellte die Nachfolge ebenfalls in frage. Sein Thronanspruch basierte auf einer Vereinbarung seines Vorgängers Magnus I und dem früheren englischen König Harthacnut, dass, falls einer von ihnen ohne Erben starb, der andere dessen Thron übernehmen und Herrscher von England und Norwegen werden würde. Wilhlem und Hardrada begannen sofort mit der Sammlung von Truppen und Schiffen, um ihre Invasion vorzubereiten. Es gab noch weitere Herausforderer. Einer von ihnen war Edgar Aetheling, Großneffe von Edward dem Bekenner und Nachfahre von Edmund II Eisenseite. Er besaß den stärksten Thronanspruch in England, war aber zu dieser Zeit erst dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt. Ein weiterer Herausforderer war Sweyn II von Dänemark, der als Enkel von Sven Gabelbart einen Thronanspruch besaß, doch er begann erst 1069, seinen Anspruch zu verfolgen. Auch Tostig Godwinsons Angriff auf England Anfang 1066 könnte der Beginn eines Kampfes um den Thron gewesen sein, doch er starb gemeinsam mit Harald III Hardrada in der Schlacht von Stamford Bridge. Invasion von Tostig Godwinson und Harald III Hardrada : Hauptartikel: Schlacht von Fulford Anfang 1066 verwüstete Tostig Godwinson, der ins Exil verbannte Bruder von Harald II, die Südostküste von England mit einer Flotte, die er in Flandern erhalten hatte und der sich später andere Schiffe von Orkney anschlossen. Bedroht von Haralds Flotte zog er nach Norden und fiel in East Anglia und Lincolnshire ein, wurde jedoch von den Brüdern Edwin, Earl of Mercia und Morcar, Earl of Northumbria zurückgeschlagen. Nachdem ihn die meisten seiner Anhänger verlassen hatten, zog er sich nach Schottland zurück und verbrachte die nächsten Monate mit dem Sammeln neuer Truppen. Anfang September fiel Hardrada in Nordengland ein, mit einer Flotte von mehr als 300 Schiffen und etwa 15.000 Mann. Tostig schloss sich ihm an und unterstützte den Thronanspruch des norwegischen Königs. Sie konnten York erobern, nachdem sie eine englische Armee unter Edwin und Morcar am 20. September in der Schlacht von Fulford besiegt hatten. Englische Armee und Haralds Vorbereitungen : Hauptartikel: Schlacht von Stamford Bridge Die englische Armee wurde gemäß der regionalen Richtlinien organisiert, wobei die Fyrd - die ausgehobenen Männer - unter einem regionalen Anführer versammelt wurden, das konnte ein Earl, Bischof oder Sheriff sein. Fyrd bestand aus Männern, die ihr eigenes Land besaßen und von ihrer Gemeinde ausgestattet wurden, um die königlichen Bedürfnisse nach Truppen zu erfüllen. Für jedes fünfte Hide - eine Landeinheit, die ausreichte, einen Haushalt zu ernähren - musste ein Mann dienen. Das Hundert war die Haupteinheit für die Fyrd. Insgesamt konnte England etwa 14.000 Mann durch die Fyrd aufbringen, wenn sie ausgerufen wurde. In der Fyrd diente man normalerweise für zwei Monate, außer in Ausnahmesituationen. Es war selten, dass für die ganze Nation die Fyrd ausgerufen wurde; zwischen 1046 und 1065 geschah es nur drei mal. Der König hatte auch eine Gruppe persönlicher Soldaten, die als Housecarls bekannt waren und das Rückgrat der königlichen Truppen bildeten. Einige Earls hatten ebenfalls ihre eigenen Truppen von Housecarls. Thegns, die örtliche Elite der Landbesitzer, kämpften entweder an der Seite der königlichen Housecarls oder an der eines Earls oder anderen Anführers. Die Fyrd und die Housecarls kämpften zu Fuß, der größte Unterschied zwischen ihnen bestand darin, dass die Housecarls eine überlegene Rüstung besaßen. In der Englischen Armee scheint es keine nennenswerte Anzahl von Bogenschützen gegeben zu haben. Harald verbrachte den Sommer 1066 an der Südküste, wo er mit einer großen Armee auf die Landung der normannischen Flotte unter Wilhelm wartete. Der Großteil seiner Truppen bestand aus den örtlichen Milizen, die ihre Ernte einbringen mussten. Deshalb entließ Harald die Milizen und die Flotte am 8. September. Als er von der normannischen Invasion erfuhr, eilte er nach Norden, sammelte unterwegs Truppen, und konnte die Norweger mit einem Überraschungsangriff in der Schlacht von Stamford Bridge am 25. September schlagen. Harald III Hardrada und Tostig Godwinson wurden getötet und die Norweger erlitten so große Verluste, dass nur 24 der ursprünglichen 300 Schiffe benötigt wurden, um die Überlebenden abzutransportieren. Der englische Sieg gelang jedoch nur mit hohen Verlusten, denn Haralds Armee blieb zerschlagen und schwach zurück. Wilhelms Vorbereitungen und Landung Wilhelm versammelte eine große Invasionsflotte und eine Armee aus der Normandie und dem Rest von Frankreich, inklusive großer Kontingente aus der Bretagne und Flandern. Er verbrachte beinahe neun Monate mit seinen Vorbereitungen, da er eine Flotte aus dem Nichts erschaffen musste Die überlieferte Bestandsliste nennt 776 Schiffe von 14 verschiedenen normannischen Adligen. Sie enthält nicht Wilhelms Flaggschiff, die Mora, die ihm von seiner Frau Matilda von Flandern geschenkt worden war. Auf dem Teppich von Bayeux wird sie mit einer Löwen-Galionsfigur dargestellt.. Laut einigen normannischen Chronisten sicherte er sich auch diplomatische Unterstützung, obwohl der Wahrheitsgehalt der Berichte unter Historikern umstritten ist. Die berühmteste Behauptung ist, dass Papst Alexander II ein päpstliches Banner als Unterstützung stellte, das nur im Bericht von William of Poitiers erscheint und in keinen weiteren zeitgemäßen Erzählungen. Im April 1066 erschien der Halleysche Komet am Himmel. Zeitgemäße Quellen verbinden ihn mit der Nachfolgekrise in England Die Erscheinung des Kometen wird auf dem Teppich von Bayeux dargestellt, wo sie in Zusammenhang mit Haralds Krönung steht. Der Komet muss jedoch später erschienen sein, zwischen dem 24. April und 1. März 1066. Das Bild auf dem Teppich ist die früheste Darstellung des Kometen, die bis heute überlebt hat.. Am 12. August hatte Wilhelm die Musterung seiner Truppen abgeschlossen und war bereit, den englischen Kanal zu überqueren, doch dies wurde verhindert, entweder durch ungünstiges Wetter oder um nicht von der englischen Flotte abgefangen zu werden. Die Normannen überquerten den Kanal einige Tage nach Haralds Sieg über die Norweger und nachdem seine Flotte abgezogen war. Sie landeten in Pevensey, Sussex am 28. September. Die meisten Historiker stimmen diesem Datum zu, auch wenn einige zeitgemäße Quellen vom 29. September sprechen. Die meisten zeitgemäßen Berichte nennen Pervensey, nur die E-Version der Angelsächsischen Chronik erzählt, Wilhelm wäre in Hastings gelandet. Auch die meisten heutigen Berichte bestätigen, dass seine Truppen in Pevensey landeten. Einige Schiffe wurden vom Kurs abgetrieben und landeten in Romney, wo die Normannen gegen die örtliche Fyrd kämpften. Nach seiner Landung errichteten Wilhelms Truppen ein hölzernes Schloss bei Hastings, von dem aus sie das umliegende Land überfielen. Bei Pevensey wurden weitere Befestigungsanlagen errichtet. Normannische Truppen in Hastings Die genaue Anzahl und Zusammenstellung von Wilhelms Truppen ist unbekannt. Eine zeitgemäße Quelle behauptet, er hätte 776 Schiffe gehabt, doch dies könnte eine übertriebene Zahl sein. Die Größenangaben damaliger Chronisten sind stark übertrieben und variieren zwischen 14.000 bis hin zu 150.000 Mann. Die meisten Historiker gehen von folgendem aus: * 7.000 bis 8.000 Mann, davon 1.000 bis 2.000 Kavallerie * 10.000 bis 12.000 Mann * 10.000 Mann, davon 3.000 Kavallerie * 7.500 Mann .]] Die Armee bestand aus Kavallerie, Infanterie und Bogen- oder Armbrustschützen, wobei die Hälfte davon Fußsodlaten waren, und die andere Hälfte zu gleichen Teilen aus Kavallerie und Schützen bestand. Viele Listen über seine Begleiter sind inzwischen verloren gegangen, nur etwa 35 Männer, die mit Wilhelm bei Hastings gekämpft haben, sind namentlich bekannt. Von diesen 35 starben fünf in der Schlacht: Robert of Vitot, Engenulf of Laigle, Robert fitzErneis, Roger, Sohn von Turold und Taillefer. Die am meisten genutzte Rüstung war das Kettenhemd, grundsätzlich knielang, das zum Reiten an den seiten geschlitzt war. Einige hatten Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen. Einige Rüstungen könnten aus Schuppen bestanden haben, die auf einer Tunika angebracht waren und aus Metall, Horn oder Leder bestanden. Der Kopfschutz bestand aus einem konischen Helm mit einem Metallstreifen, um die Nase zu schützen. Kavallerie und Infanterie trugen Schilde. Die der Fußsoldaten waren normalerweise rund und aus Holz, verstärkt mit Metallstreben. Reiter trugen ein Schild in Form eines Drachenvierecks und eine Lanze. Die Lanze wurde unter dem rechten Arm nah am Körper getragen, war eine relativ neue Erfindung und wurde möglicherweise noch nicht in Hastings benutzt; das Gebiet war nicht günstig für lange Kavallerieattacken. Sowohl Kavallerie als auch Infanterie kämpften normalerweise mit einem beidseitig geschliffenen Langschwert, Fußsoldaten nutzten außerdem noch Lang- und Wurfspeere. Einige Reiter könnten eine Keule statt eine Schwert benutzt haben. Schützen nutzten Bögen oder Armbrüste und die meisten trugen keine Rüstung. Haralds Zug nach Süden Nach dem Sieg über seinen Bruder Tostig und Harald Hardrada im Norden ließ Harald den Großteil seiner Truppen dort zurück, inklusive der Earls Edwin und Morcar, und marschierte mit dem Rest seiner Armee nach Süden. Er machte in London halt und bliebt dort einige Wochen vor Hastings, so dass er vermutlich etwa eine Woche auf dem Marsch verbracht hatte, mit etwa 43 Kilometern pro Tag für die etwa 320 Kilometer Strecke. In der Nacht vom 13. Oktober schlug er sein Lager auf dem Caldbec Hill auf, nahe dem, was als ein hoar-apple tree "hoar" bedeutet grau und bezieht sich möglicherweise auf einen Holzapfelbaum, bedeckt mit Flechten, der als Ortsmarkierung diente. beschrieben wurde. Damit befand er sich etwa 13 Kilometer vor Wilhelms Festung bei Hastings. Einige der frühen normannischen Quellen erwähnen einen Gesandten oder eine Gesandtschaft von Harald an Wilhelm, was wahrscheinlich ist, doch sie konnte nichts erreichen. Obwohl Harald versuchte, die Normannen zu überraschen, berichteten die normannischen Späher Wilhelm von der Ankunft der englischen Truppen. Der genaue Ablauf der Ereignisse vor der Schlacht ist nicht bekannt, da die Quellen einander widersprechen, doch alle stimmen darin überein, dass Wilhelm seine Armee von seiner Festung aus zum Feind führte. Harald hatte eine Verteidigungsposition auf der Spitze des Senlac Hill eingenommen, knappe zehn Kilometer von Wilhelms Festung entfernt. Englische Truppen bei Hastings Die genaue Anzahl von Haralds Soldaten ist unbekannt. Zeitgemäße Quellen geben keine vergleichbaren Mengen an; einige normannische Quellen sprechen von 400.000 bis 1.200.000 Mann auf Haralds Seite. 400.000 ist die Anzahl in Wace's Romance de Rou, 1,2 Mio. bezieht sich auf die Carmen de Hastingae Proelio. Die englischen Quellen nennen grundsätzlich sehr geringe Zahlen für seine Armee, möglicherweise um die englische Niederlage weniger verheerend erscheinen zu lassen. Heutige Historiker sprechen von Zahlen zwischen 5.000 bis zu 13.000, die meisten halten 7.000 bis 8.000 für wahrscheinlich. Die Armee bestand aus einer Mischung von Fyrd und Housecarls. Namentlich sind nur etwa zwanzig Männer bekannt, die mit Harald bei Hastings gekämpft haben, dazu gehören auch seine Brüder Gyrth und Leofwine. Von diesen zwanzig Männern starben acht in der Schlacht: Harald, Gyrth, Leofwine, Godric der Sheriff, Thurkill von Berkshire, Breme, und jemand, der nur als "Sohn von Helloc" bezeichnet wird. Die englische Armee bestand größtenteils aus Infanterie. Möglich ist, dass einige hochrangige Mitglieder in die Schlacht ritten, doch sie kämpften zu Fuß. Einige Historiker argumentieren, basierend auf Kommentaren von Snorri Sturlson aus dem 13. Jh., dass die englische Armee manchmal als Kavallerie kämpfte. Zeitgemäße Quellen wie die Angelsächsische Chronik berichten, dass die englischen Soldaten, wenn sie gezwungen waren, zu Pferd zu kämpfen, normalerweise geschlagen wurden, wie 1055 bei Hereford. Der Kern der Armee bestand aus Housecarls. Ihre Rüstung bestand aus einem konischen Helm, einen Kettenhemd und einem Schild, der rund oder Drachenförmig war. Die meisten von ihnen kämpften mit der zweihändigen dänischen Streitaxt, manche aber auch mit dem Schwert. Der Rest der Armee bestand aus Männern der Fyrd, ebenfalls Fußsoldaten, doch mit leichterer Rüstung und weniger professionell ausgebildet. Der Großteil der Infanterie bildete den Schildwall, in dem alle Männer an der Front ihre Schilde ineinander verhakten. Hinter ihnen standen die Axtträger und Männer mit Wurfspeeren, sowie Bogenschützen. Schlacht Hintergrund und Ort Es ist unmöglich, den Verlauf der Schlacht zweifellos darzustellen, da sich viele der Berichte und Quellen mehr oder weniger widersprechen. Fakt ist, dass die Kämpfe am 14. Oktober 1066, einem Samstag, etwa um 9 Uhr morgens begannen und bis zur Dämmerung weitergingen. William of Jumièges berichtete, dass Herzog Wilhelm seine Armee als Schutz vor einem Überfall in der vorherigen Nacht bewaffnet und bereit hielt. Die Schlacht fand 11 Kilometer nördlich von Hastings statt, bei der heutigen Stadt Battle, zwischen zwei Hügeln - Caldbec Hill im Norden und Tehlam Hill im Süden. Das Gebiet war stark bewaldet, in der Nähe befand sich ein Sumpf. Der Name, den die Schlacht erhielt, ist recht ungewöhnlich. Es gab verschiedene Siedlungen, die sich viel näher befanden als Hastings. Die Angelsächsische Chronik gibt ihr den Namen "at the hoary apple tree". Innerhalb der nächsten vierzig Jahre wurde die Schlacht von dem anglonormannischen Chronisten Orderic Vitalis als "senlac" bezeichnet, Dieser Name wurde von Edward Freeman verbreitet, einem victorianischen Historiker, der einen der maßgeblichsten Berichte der Schlacht verfasste. eine normannisch-französische Abwandlung des altenglischen Wortes sandlacu, das sandiges Wasser bedeutet. Dies könnte der Name des Flusses gewesen sein, der das Schlachtfeld durchquert. Freeman glaubt, dass Senlac "Sandsee" bedeutete, wobei die normannischen Eroberer es im französischen sanguelac nannten. Dies sah er als einen Scherz an, denn übersetzt bedeutete es "Blutsee". Um 1087 nannte man die Schlacht im Domesday Book bereits bellum Hasestingas oder Schlacht von Hastings. Die Sonne ging an diesem Morgen um 6:48 Uhr auf und Berichte besagen, dass es ungewöhnlich hell war. Die Wetterbedingungen sind nicht aufgezeichnet worden. Die Route, die die englische Armee zum Schlachtfeld nahm, ist nicht genau bekannt. Verschiedene Straßen sind möglich: die alte römische Straße von Rochester nach Hastings wurde lange vorgezogen, da dort 1876 eine große Menge an Münzen gefunden wurde. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist die römische Straße zwischen London und Lewes, und von dort aus über örtliche Pfade zum Schlachtfeld. Einige Berichte deuten an, dass die Normannen von Hastings zum Schlachtfeld zogen, doch der zeitgemäße Bericht von William of Jumièges besagt, die Normannen hätten sich schon in der Nacht zuvor am Schlachtfeld befunden. Die meisten Historiker tendieren eher zum ersten bericht, doch M. K. Lawson hält den Bericht von William of Jumièges für korrekt. Truppenaufstellung und Taktik Haralds Truppen stellten sich in einer kleinen, dichten Formation auf der Spitze eines steilen Hangs auf, die Flanken geschützt von Unterholz und sumpfigem Boden vor ihnen. Ihre Linien könnten sich bis zu einem nahen Strom erstreckt haben. Die Engländer bildeten einen Schildwall, um vor dem Angriff zu Schützen. Die Quellen widersprechen sich über den genauen Ort, an dem die Engländer kämpften: einige Quellen sprechen von einer nahen Abtei, andere nennen Caldbec Hill. Die normannische Aufstellung ist besser bekannt. Wilhelm scheint seine Truppen in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt zu haben, die in etwa ihren Herkunftsorten entsprachen. Die Bretonen standen auf der linken Seite gemeinsam mit den Männern aus Anjou, Poitou und Maine, und wurden von Alan le Roux angeführt. Das Zentrum bestand aus den Normannen unter dem direkten Kommando von Wilhelm und beinhalteten viele seiner Verwandten und Anhänger als Gruppe um den Herzog. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich die Franzosen mit den Männern aus Picardy, Boulogne und Flandern, kommandiert von William fitzOsbern und Eustace II de Boulogne. An der Front befanden sich die Bogenschützen, mit einer Reihe von mit Speeren bewaffneten Fußsoldaten dahinter. Möglicherweise gab es einige Armbrustschützen und Schleuderer unter ihnen. Die Kavallerie wurde als Reserve behalten und eine kleine Gruppe von Klerikern und Dienern auf der Spitze von Telham Hill sollte ebenfalls nicht an den Kämpfen teilnehmen. Wilhelms Truppenaufstellung deutet an, dass er die Schlacht mit seinen Bogenschützen eröffnen wollte, um den Feind mit Pfeilen zu schwächen, gefolgt von der Infanterie, die in den Nahkampf übergehen sollte. Sie sollten die englischen Linien öffnen, so dass die Kavallerie hindurch brechen und die fliehenden Soldaten verfolgen konnte. Anfang der Schlacht Die Schlacht wurde mit einer Salve der normannischen Bogenschützen auf den englischen Schildwall eröffnet, hatte jedoch nur einen geringen Effekt. Durch die höhere Aufstellung der Engländer prallten die Pfeile entweder von ihren Schilden ab, oder flogen über ihre Ziele hinweg. Es gibt eine Geschichte, dass der erste Kampf von Hastings zwischen einem Jongleur namens Taillefer und einigen der englischen Soldaten stattfand, der aus drei Quellen stammt: die Carmen de Hastingae Proelio, Robert Wace's Romance de Rou und den Bericht von Henry of Huntingdon aus dem 12. Jh. Zwei Versionen der Geschichte sind erhalten. In einer davon unterhielt Taillefer die normannische Armee vor der Schlacht, indem er mit einem Schwert jonglierte, tötete dann aber einen englischen Soldaten, der geschickt worden war, um ihn zu töten. Eine andere Version besagt, er hätte die Engländer herausgefordert und zwei von ihnen getötet, ehe er selbst starb. Der Mangel an englischen Bogenschützen behinderte die normannischen Schützen, da es nur wenige englische Pfeile gab, die aufgesammelt und benutzt werden konnten. Nach dem Angriff der Bogenschützen schickte Wilhelm die Speerträger vor, um die Engländer anzugreifen. Sie wurden Geschossen wie Speeren, Äxten und Steinen empfangen. Der Infanterie gelang es nicht, eine Öffnung in den Schildwall zu schlagen und die Kavallerie kam zu ihrer Unterstützung, hatte jedoch ebenfalls keinen Erfolg und ein allgemeiner Rückzug begann, die Schuld dafür hatten die Bretonen auf Wilhelms linker Flanke. Gerüchte kamen auf, der Herzog sein gefallen, was die Verwirrung noch verstärkte. Die englischen Truppen begannen die fliehenden Normannen zu verfolgen, doch Wilhelm ritt durch seine Truppen, zeigte sein Gesicht und rief, dass er noch am Leben sei. Danach führte er einen Gegenangriff gegen die englischen Verfolger; einige der Engländer sammelten sich auf einem Hügel, ehe sie überwältigt wurden. auf Szene 52 vom Teppich von Bayeux: HIC CECIDERUNT LEWINE ET GYRD FRATRES HAROLDI REGIS (Hier sind gefallen Leofwine und Gyrth, Brüder von König Harald)]] Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Harald die Verfolgung angeordnet hatte, oder ob sie spontan geschah. Wace berichtete, dass Harald seinen Männern befahl, in der Formation zu bleiben, doch kein anderer Bericht enthält dieses Detail. Der Teppich von Bayeux stellt den Tod von Haralds Brüdern Gyrth und Leofwine kurz vor dem Kampf um die Hügelspitze dar. Das könnte bedeuten, dass die beiden Brüder den Vorstoß anführten. Die Carmen de Hastingae Proelio erzählt eine andere Geschichte über den Tod von Gyrth und berichtet, dass Wilhelm ihn im Kampf erschlug, möglicherweise weil er Gyrth für Harald hielt. William of Poitiers berichtete, dass die Körper von Gyrth und Leofwine nahe dem von Harald gefunden wurden, was bedeutet, dass sie später in der Schlacht starben. Es ist möglich, dass die Brüder früh in der Schlacht starben und ihre Körper zu Harald gebracht wurden, weshalb sie nahe bei seiner Leiche nach der Schlacht gefunden wurden. Der Militärhistoriker Peter Marren spekulierte, dass Gyrths und Leofwines früher Tod in der Schlacht Einfluss darauf genommen haben könnte, dass Harald bis zum Ende kämpfte. Vorgetäuschte Flucht Am frühen Nachmittag gab es vermutlich eine Waffenruhe und eine Pause zum Ruhen und essen wurde vermutlich benötigt. Wilhelm könnte auch Zeit gebraucht haben, eine neue Strategie zu entwickeln, die durch den englischen Vorstoß inspiriert gewesen sein könnte, und ihre darauf folgende Niederlage gegen die Normannen. Wenn die Normannen ihre Kavallerie gegen den Schildwall schickten und die Engländer zu weiteren Vorstößen bewegen konnten, könnte man die englischen Linien durchbrechen. William of Poitiers behauptet, dass diese Taktik zwei mal benutzt wurde. Obwohl argumentiert wurde, dass der Bericht des Chronisten von dieser Taktik die Flucht der Normannischen Truppen vom Schlachtfeld verschleiern sollte, ist das unwahrscheinlich, da die frühere Flucht nicht verschwiegen wurde. Es war eine Taktik, die von anderen normannischen Armeen während dieser Periode benutzt worden war. Beispiele von vorgetäuschter Flucht finden sich in der Schlacht von Arques um 1052, der Schlacht von Messina 1060 und der Schlacht von Cassel 1071. Einige Historiker glauben, dass die Geschichte der Nutzung einer vorgetäuschten Flucht als bewusster Taktik nach der Schlacht hinzugefügt wurde; die meisten Historiker jedoch sind der Meinung, dass sie von den Normannen bei Hastings genutzt wurde. Auch wenn die vorgetäuschte Flucht die englischen Linien nicht brechen konnte, dünnte sie vermutlich die Housecarls im englischen Schildwall aus. Sie wurden mit Mitgliedern der Fyrd ersetzt und der Schildwall hielt. Bogenschützen scheinen erneut vor und während einem Angriff von Kavallerie und Infanterie benutzt worden zu sein, die der Herzog durchführte. Während eine Quelle aus dem 12. Jh. besagt, die Bogenschützen hätten Befehl erhalten, hoch zu zielen, um über den Schildwall zu schießen, gibt es keine Spur solch einer Handlung in den zeitgemäßeren Quellen. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie viele Angriffe gegen die englischen Linien durchgeführt wurden, doch einige Quellen berichten von verschiedenen Handlungen, sowohl von Normannen als auch Engländern, die in den Nachmittagskämpfen stattfanden. Die Carmen besagt, dass Herzog Wilhelm zwei Pferde in den Kämpfen verlor, während William of Poitiers berichtet, es wären drei gewesen. Tod von Harald thumb|220px|Haralds Tod auf dem [[Teppich von Bayeux: Harold Rex Interfectus Est (Harald der König wurde getötet)]] Harald scheint spät in der Schlacht gestorben zu sein, doch die verschiedenen Quellen widersprechen sich hier. Wiliam of Poitiers erwähnt seinen Tod nur, ohne irgendwelche Details, wie er sich zutrug. Auch der Teppich von Bayeux ist nicht hilfreich, da er eine Figur mit einem Pfeil im Auge zeigt, neben einem fallenden Kämpfer, der mit dem Schwert erschlagen wird. Über beiden Figuren befindet sich die Inschrift "Hier wurde König Harald getötet". Es ist nicht klar, welche Figur gemeint ist, oder ob es sich sogar auf beide bezieht. Dieses Thema wird weiter verkompliziert durch die Tatsache, dass es Hinweise darauf gibt, dass während der Restauration des Teppichs im 19. Jahrhundert die Szene durch das neu einfügen oder versetzen des Pfeiles verändert wurde. Die früheste geschriebene Erwähnung der traditionellen Überlieferung, Harald sein an einem Pfeil im Auge gestorben, datiert auf die 1080er Jahre, aus einer Geschichte der Normannen, die von einem italienischen Mönch geschrieben wurde. Dieser Bericht von Amatus of Montecassino ist keinesfalls vertrauenswürdig, da er unter anderem behauptet, Herzog Wilhelm hätte 100.000 Soldaten in die Schlacht geführt. William of Malmesbury berichtete, dass Harald an einem Pfeil im Auge starb, der ihn ins Hirn traf, und dass ein Ritter Harald gleichzeitig verwundete. Wace wiederholt den Bericht vom Pfeil im Auge. Die Carmen berichtet, Herzog Wilhelm hätte Harald getötet, doch dies ist unwahrscheinlich, da dies auch an anderen Stellen aufgezeichnet worden wäre. Der Bericht von William of Jumièges ist noch unwahrscheinlicher, da er behauptet, Harald wäre in den frühen Morgenstunden während der ersten Stunden gestorben. Die Chronik der Abtei von Battle berichtet, dass niemand weiß, wer Harald getötet hat, da es in der Hitze der Schlacht geschah. Ian Walker, Biograph von Harald, ist der Meinung, dass Harald möglicherweise an einem Pfeil im Auge starb, hält es aber auch für möglich, dass er von einem normannischen Ritter erschlagen wurde, während er am Auge tödlich verwundet war. Peter Rex, ebenfalls Biograph von Harald, ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es unmöglich ist, festzustellen, wie Harald starb. Der Tod Haralds ließ die englischen Truppen führungslos zurück und sie begannen auseinander zu brechen. Viele von ihnen flohen, doch die Soldaten des königlichen Haushalts sammelten sich um Haralds Körper und kämpften bis zum Ende. Die Normannen begannen die Fliehenden zu verfolgen und mit Ausnahme einer Maßnahme der Nachhut an einem Ort namens "Malfosse" war die Schlacht vorüber. Was genau bei Malfosse, oder beim "bösen Graben" geschah, und wo es stattfand, ist unklar. Bei einer kleinen Befestigung oder einem Graben sammelten sich einige Engländer und verwundeten Eustace II de Boulogne schwer, bevor sie von den Normannen besiegt wurden. Gründe für den Ausgang der Schlacht Haralds Niederlage begründet sich auf mehrere Umstände. Einer war die Notwendigkeit, sich gegen zwei beinahe gleichzeitig stattfindende Invasionen zu verteidigen. Die Tatsache, dass Harald seine Truppen im Süden von England am 8. September entlassen hatte, trug ebenfalls dazu bei. Viele Historiker geben Harald die Schuld dafür, da er so schnell nach Süden zog und nicht mehr Truppen sammelte, bevor er sich Wilhelm bei Hastings stellte, obwohl nicht klar ist, ob die englischen Truppen nicht ausreichten, um sich mit Wilhelms Männern auseinanderzusetzen. Gegen dieses Argument einer erschöpften Armee steht die Länge der Schlacht, die den ganzen Tag andauerte und zeigt, dass die englischen Truppen nicht ermüdet waren von ihrem langen Marsch. Verknüpft mit der Geschwindigkeit von Haralds Vormarsch nach Hastings ist die Möglichkeit, dass er seinen Earls Edwin und Morcar nicht traute, da ihr Feind Tostig nun besiegt war, und sich beeilte, ihre Truppen nach Süden zu bringen. Heutige Historiker haben darauf hingewiesen, dass einer der Gründe für Haralds Eile, in die Schlacht zu gelangen, darin lag, Wilhelms Plünderungen Einhalt zu gebieten und ihn davon abzuhalten, sich zu weit von seinem Landeplatz fort zu bewegen. Der Hauptgrund für die Niederlage liegt vermutlich in den Ereignissen der eigentlichen Schlacht. Wilhelm war der erfahrenere Feldherr und das Fehlen einer Kavallerie auf englischer Seite bot Harald weniger taktische Optionen. Einige Chronisten haben Harald dafür kritisiert, das Gerücht von Wilhelms Tod früh in der Schlacht nicht genutzt zu haben. Die Engländer scheinen einen Fehler begangen zu haben, als sie ihre Formation nicht einhielten, sondern die sich zurückziehenden Normannen verfolgten und somit ihre Flanken für einen Angriff entblößten. Ob dies an dem Mangel an Erfahrung der englischen Kommandanten lag oder der Disziplinlosigkeit der englischen Soldaten, ist unklar. Moderne Strategiespiele haben gezeigt, dass es richtiger gewesen wäre, die fliehenden Normannen nicht zu verfolgen. Der Historiker Christopher Gravett berichtet, dass er in einem Strategiespiel Harald erlaubte, die Normannen zu verfolgen und sein Gegner "sofort und zu Recht diese Unbesonnenheit mit einem schnellen Gegenangriff bestrafte, der sich als Wendepunkt der Schlacht herausstellte - genau wie 1066". Am Ende scheint Haralds Tod entscheidend gewesen zu sein, da er den Zusammenbruch der englischen Truppen in Unordnung auslöste. Der Historiker David Nicolle sagte über die Schlacht, Wilhelms Armee "demonstrierte - nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten - die Überlegenheit der normannisch-französisch gemischten Kavallerie und Infanterie-Taktiken über die germanisch-skandinavische Infanterie-Tradition der Angelsachsen". Folgen : Siehe auch: Normannische Eroberung von England#Konsequenzen Am Tag nach der Schlacht wurde Haralds Körper identifiziert, entweder durch seine Rüstung oder Körpermale. Eine Überlieferung aus dem 12. Jh. berichtet, dass man Haralds Gesicht nicht mehr erkennen konnte und Edith Swanneck, Haralds Frau nach dänischem Recht, auf das Schlachtfeld gebracht wurde, um seinen Körper nach Malen zu identifizieren, die nur sie kannte. Seine persönliche Standarte wurde Wilhelm präsentiert und später dem Papst geschickt. Die Körper der toten Engländer, inklusive der Brüder von Harald und der Housecarls, wurden auf dem Schlachtfeld gelassen, obwohl einige später von Verwandten entfernt wurden. Die toten Normannen wurden in einem Massengrab beerdigt, das nicht gefunden wurde. Es ist möglich, dass das Grab sich dort befand, wo heute die Abtei von Battle liegt. Die genauen Verlustzahlen sind unbekannt. Durch die Engländer, von denen man weiß, dass sie an der Schlacht teilnahmen, deutet die Todesrate auf fünfzig Prozent hin, das könnte jedoch auch zu hoch sein. Durch die namentlich bekannten Normannen, die in der Schlacht kämpften, ist bekannt, dass vermutlich einer von sieben starb, doch hier handelte es sich vollständig um Adlige, und es ist möglich, dass die Todesrate unter den gewöhnlichen Soldaten höher lag. Obwohl Oderic Vitalis' Zahlen sehr übertrieben sind, könnte seine Rate von eins zu vier korrekt sein. Marren spekuliert, dass möglicherweise 2.000 Normannen und 4.000 Engländer bei Hastings getötet wurden. Berichte besagen, dass man noch in späteren Jahren einige der toten Engländer auf dem Hügel finden konnte. Obwohl Gelehrte lange Zeit glaubten, dass die Überreste nicht wiederentdeckt werden könnten, aufgrund der säurereichen Erde, haben jüngste Funde diese Ansicht geändert. Ein Skelet, das auf einem mittelalterlichen Friedhof gefunden wurde und ursprünglich mit der Schlacht von Lewes im 13. Jh. in Verbindung gebracht wurde, hält man jetzt für ein Opfer von Hastings. Dieses Skelett zeigte sechs schwere Schwertwunden an der Rückseite des Kopfes und war einer von fünf Leichnamen, die ein schweres Trauma erlitten hatten. Analysen für mehr und genauere Erkenntnisse über die Personen werden noch durchgeführt. Eine Geschichte erzählt, dass Gytha, Haralds Mutter, dem siegreichen Wilhelm das Gewicht ihres Sohnes in Gold anbot, um seinen Leichnam zu erhalten, doch sie wurde zurückgewiesen. Wilhelm ordnete an, dass Haralds Körper ins Meer geworfen werden sollte, doch wo dies stattfand, ist unklar. Eine andere Geschichte besagt, er wäre auf der Spitze einer Klippe begraben worden. Die Abtei Waltham, die von Harald gegründet worden war, behauptete später, sein Körper wäre heimlich dort bestattet worden. Andere Legenden besagen, Harald wäre nicht in Hastings gestorben, sondern entkommen und Eremit in Chester geworden. Wilhelm erwartete die Unterwerfung der verbliebenen englischen Anführer nach seinem Sieg, doch statt dessen wurde Edgar Aetheling vom Witan zum König erklärt, mit der Unterstützung von Edwin, Earl of Mercia und Morcar, Earl of Northumbria, Stigand, Erzbischof von Canterbury und Ealdred, Erzbischof von York. Wilhelm zog weiter nach London, indem er an der Küste von Kent entland marschierte. Er besiegte eine englische Streitmacht, die ihn bei Southwark angriff, konnte die London Bridge aber nicht stürmen, was ihn zwang, die Stadt durch eine umständlichere Route zu erreichen. Er führte seine Soldaten ins Themsetal, um den Fluss bei Wallingford zu überqueren, wo sich ihm Stigand unterwarf. Er zog dann weiter nordöstlich entlang der Chilterns, bevor er sich vom Nordwesten her nach London bewegte, Wilhelm scheint diesen Weg gewählt zu haben, um sich mit seinen Truppen zu treffen, die bei Portsmouth gelandet waren und sich ihm zwischen London und Winchester anschlossen. Indem er es im Norden umging, schnitt Wilhelm London außerdem von möglicher Verstärkung ab. und gegen weitere Truppen aus der Stadt kämpfte. Die englischen Anführer ergaben sich Wilhelm bei Berkhamsted in Hertfordshire. Er wurde am 25,. Dezember 1066 in der Westminster Abbey von Ealdred zum König von England gekrönt. Trotz der Unterwerfung des englischen Adels wurde der Widerstand noch mehrere Jahre lang fortgeführt. Es gab Rebellionen in Exeter Ende 1067, eine Invasion von Haralds Söhnen Mitte 1068 und einen Aufstand in Northumbria 1068. 1069 sah sich Wilhelm erneut northumbrischen Rebellen gegenüber, einer einfallenden dänischen Flotte und Rebellionen im Süden und Westen von England. Er schlug alle davon gnadenlos nieder, was Ende 1069, Anfang 1070 im Harrowing of the North seinen Höhepunkt hatte, wobei er Teile von Nordengland verwüstete. Eine weitere Rebellion 1070 von Hereward der Wächter wurde ebenfalls niedergeschlagen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld ließ er die Abtei Battle gründen. Laut Quellen aus dem 12. Jh. hatte Wilhelm einen Eid geleistet, die Abtei zu gründen, und der Hochaltar der Kirche wurde dort errichtet, wo Harald gestorben war. Wahrscheinlicher ist aber, dass päpstliche Legaten 1070 von Wilhelm die Gründung verlangten. Die Topographie des Schlachtfeldes wurde durch die späteren Bauarbeiten verändert, und der Hang, der von den Engländern verteidigt wurde, ist jetzt weitaus weniger steil, als er zur Zeit der Schlacht war. Auch die Spitze der Hügelkette wurde bebaut und eingeebnet. Nach der Auflösung der Klöster im 16. Jh. gingen die Ländereien der Abtei an weltliche Landbesitzer über, die sie als Landsitz benutzten. 1976 wurde der Besitz zum Verkauf ausgeschrieben und von der Regierung mit der Hilfe einiger amerikanischer Spender aufgekauft, die den 200. Jahrestag der amerikanischen Unabhängigkeit ehren wollten. Das Schlachtfeld und die Ländereien der Abtei befinden sich derzeit im Besitz der Wohltätigkeitsorganisation English Heritage und stehen offen für Besichtigungen. Der Teppich von Bayeux ist eine gestickte Geschichte der Ereignisse, die zu Hastings führten, möglicherweise in Auftrag gegeben von Odo von Bayeux kurz nach der Schlacht, vermutlich um ihn in seinem Bischofspalast in Bayeux aufzuhängen. Der erste Bericht über den Teppich stammt von 1476, doch ergleicht im Stil den Illustrationen später angelsächsischer Manuskripte und könnte in England entworfen und gefertigt worden sein. Heute ist er im ehemaligen Bischofspalast von Bayeux in Frankreich ausgestellt. Heute ziehen die jährlichen Nachstellungen der Schlacht von Hastings tausende von Teilnehmern und Zuschauern auf das Schlachtfeld. Kategorie:Schlacht Kategorie:Normannische Eroberung